Seasalt Ice Cream, Sunset Dreams
by What Doesn't Kill Ya
Summary: Sometimes Nobodys are curious about the ways of people with hearts, and the things they do. Especially about kissing in Xion's case. RokuShion
1. Part 1

Warning: Roxas & Xion, I don't own KH. This is a 4-part. This was written before 3D.

######################################################################

Seasalt Ice Cream, Sunset Dreams

Part 1

####################################################################

_At some point in the latter half of Days…_

Roxas and Xion had finished their Seasalt ice cream already, and were waiting for Axel. Whatever mission he was doing, it was holding him up.

The two were just sitting there, watching the sun set, not knowing what else to do.

All of a sudden, Xion said "I saw a couple doing something weird today,"

Roxas looked at her, staring at the setting sun. She looked… Well, he didn't know what she looked like. The word was probably beautiful.

"They were so close to each other, noses almost touching. Then, their lips pressed together. I think its called kis, kissing?" She guessed.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I wonder why people do it. I mean, kiss each other," Roxas said, while Xion turned to look him in the eyes.

Her eyes looking down suddenly, Xion said softly, "Maybe we should try it, so that we could try to understand why people with hearts do it,"

Roxas considered it for a moment. But no more than that. I mean, why not? That was the thought in his mind.

"Sure," Roxas told her.

"So why not right now?" Xion asked, her cheeks turning a slight ruby.

"Okay," Roxas mumbled, his cheeks turning a slightly brighter shade of red.

"What was that?" Xion asked, scooting a little closer to Roxas, leaning forward a little.

"Um, okay," He said a little bit louder.

Xion smiled, and leaning in, even more in Xion's case, let their lips touch.

He did not expect what happened next. Roxas tasted sweetness and saltiness, and a chill filling up his whole body. Like a Seasalt ice cream bar, only it was _Xion._

She didn't see it coming either. Xion tasted the warmth of the sunset on his lips, (and hers), slowly filling her with that warm light of his.

The kiss ended, both of their cheeks now a brighter red than before.

They both mumbled something under their breath.

"Seasalt ice cream," Roxas whispered.

"Sunset dreams," Xion muttered.

"I guess that's why people with hearts kiss, just think of what kissing would be like if we had hearts," Roxas said numbly.

Xion, being numb too, could only nod.

And, at that moment, a dark corridor appeared, Axel stepping out of it, a Seasalt ice cream bar in the pyro's hand.

He saw their cherry red cheeks, but decided not to comment on it.

The day continued like a normal day.

Axel being Axel, (a hypocrite), he forgot all about the moment eventually.

Although every now and then he would catch one of them staring off into the distance, muttering either "Seasalt ice cream,", or "Sunset dreams,".

Axel would sometimes wonder what that meant, but thought it had something to with the Seasalt ice cream they ate every day after a mission watching the sun set on the clock tower in Twilight Town.

End Part 1


	2. Part 2

Part 2

###############################

Sora sat on the paopu fruit tree, watching the sunset all by himself. It was several weeks after he had beaten Organization XIII, and had returned home.

Today he had the urge to get some Seasalt ice cream, and to watch the sunset. So here he was, Seasalt ice cream in hand, sitting on a sideways tree.

It had taken him a while to find Seasalt ice cream in Destiny Islands, and he had even asked Kairi and Riku if they knew where he could find some.

Neither of them knew, but Riku had been a little concerened, and had asked why?

Sora told him he didn't know why, just that he had the urge to watch the sunset and eat Seasalt ice cream at the same time.

Riku was officially colored confused at that.

But now Sora sat on the tree, the wooden stick from the ice cream being fiddled around with in his hands.

Now Sora wanted to go find Kairi, bring her here to watch the sunset with him, and kiss her. Maybe this time around she would get the Seasalt ice cream, and he, the sunset dreams.

Whoa, whoa, whoa!

What did that thought mean? And where'd it come from anyways?

He had no clue, so he sat there until it was time to go to sleep, and when it was, Sora went home and did just that.

Little did he know what was waiting for him in the land of Dreams.

######################################

End Part 2


	3. Part 3

Part 3

(This one's was a dozy to type up, for me at least. And here's your angst warning, too. And this is going to be more than 4 parts. It's going to be 6 parts. And sorry for this being so late, life interrupted typing.)

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Legs dangling off the edge of the glass platform that was Sora's heart, sat Roxas.

Small little crystal bits floated upward and away, all of them coming from Roxas.

Dressed in black, he felt he could fade away into Sora, since Sora had released Kingdom Hearts. But Roxas felt like he was forgetting something. Something important to him.

It couldn't be about Axel, his only (NotOnly) friend in Org. XIII. Or about Hayner, Pence, and Olette, his fake (RealintheirHearts) friends from the virtual Twilight Town.

But whatever he was forgetting, he felt instinctively that he would find it with Sora. So until then, he, like a good little Nobody, would just wait to fade into Sora, in the key blade bearer's heart.

And fading felt absolutely wonderful to the Nobody. There was no other warmth in his opinion that could swallow up everything that he was so wonderfully and surround it in that warmth, to be safe and warm forever.

Roxas glimpsed at his gloved hands. They were becoming more transparent, if you looked close enough.

"Why can't I fade faster?" He thought out loud.

The Nobody heard footsteps that came from behind him. He wondered who else could be in Sora's heart.

Roxas turned around and saw said Sora walking toward him.

'Who else would be in Sora's heart but Sora?' Roxas thought.

"Um, hi there, Roxas," Sora said awkwardly, hand wave and all, stopping a few feet from Roxas.

"Hey," Roxas responded nonchalantly, turning to look back at the darkness as he did so.

The crystals were going a little faster now.

"What did you mean?" Sora asked him, a concerned look on his face as he sat down next to the Nobody.

"Hwa?" Roxas looked at his Somebody, bright blue eyes clear of thought.

"The, 'Fading away faster,' bit," Sora locked eyes with Roxas for a bit, worry clear in his, before Roxas looked at his black gloved hand and held it up to the darkness beyond them.

It was a little more transparent now, and Sora finally noticed, his eyes growing wide, the little crystal bits that were coming from the Nobody, and going directly into him.

"Exactly what I said," Roxas said sadly, adding _'Idiot,' _in his mind.

"But why? I don't want you to fade away, though, Roxas," Sora questioned.

The spiky haired blond looked out at the darkness.

"Because I'm a Nobody," He stated simply.

"But that doesn't mean you have to fade!" Sora protested.

Roxas sighed.

"All Nobodies are destined to fade. For me, it's to fade back into you, who I never should have left. I was never supposed to exist, Sora," Roxas stared at the Somebody, his expression unreadable.

"The heart is taking back that which belongs to it, the soul that it was separated from. I am your soul, Sora, and you are my heart. You're taking me back, whether you like it or not,"

"I never really got how that worked anyways," Sora said, looking down at his hands, "I know when I released my heart I became a heartless, and that you were created, but how…" He trailed off.

Roxas sighed again.

"A person is made of three parts; heart, body, and soul. The heart is the most powerful of the three, body and soul being equal in power. A Nobody is the leftover body and soul from a heartless. And because the heart is the most powerful, it overwhelms the body and soul, controlling them. If a Nobody and their respective heartless ever come into contact, the heart shall get its body and soul back. I don't know why you and I were able to exist at the same time, but I think it had something to do with the fact that you were asleep most of the time. And yes, Sora, I want to fade," Roxas said, answering all of his unsaid questions, well, most of them anyways, but only bringing up new ones.

"But why do you want to fade? I mean, occasionally, Namine speaks through Kairi, but you… Kairi says she can speak with her in her mind sometimes, but this is the first time I've spoken with you at all. Namine doesn't seem to want to fade, so why do you?" Sora asked, waving his arms about wildly.

Roxas reached into one of his black coat pockets', and pulled out a blue and yellow thalassa shell.

"Because of this. It's reminding me that I've forgotten something, and that something was the reason I wanted to set Kingdom Hearts free in the first place," The Nobody said.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" The spiky haired brunette asked quizzically.

"The reason I stayed around was to set Kingdom Hearts free. Now that it is, I have no reason to exist anymore," Roxas said.

"But Namine isn't fading inside Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, with more wild arm waving.

"Because she still has a reason to exist," The blond said patiently.

"And that is?" The brunette asked.

"That she has caused a lot of pain and hurt in her mind, and she won't rest until she's sure that it's all gone," Roxas answered.

"What pain and hurt?" Sora questioned.

"She asked me not to tell you. Anyways, I have a feeling," Roxas said, rolling his eyes at 'feeling', "That when I'm gone, I'll find what I've been looking for will have been inside of you all along, Sora,"

Roxas took the seashell out of his ever more transparent hand, and tried to press it into Soras hands, along with a popsicle stick with the word 'WINNER' on it from his other pocket, but Sora pushed his hands back.

With a shake of his head, he said, "I don't want that stuff! Their your treasures, I just can't take them from you!"

Roxas sighed, "I know that, but soon, I won't be able to look after them. And there is no fire that I can reach," He looked at Sora, "And anyways, the seashell was already yours," Roxas said with a small, sad smile on his face.

*#*#*

Sora woke up rather early, it being a Sunday morning in the summer.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Thank you for reading!


	4. Part 4

Part 4

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_Last time:_

_Sora woke up rather early, it being a Sunday morning in the summer._

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

That night, Sora had another dream.

He fell, into Deep Dive again.

On the glass platform, he saw that Roxas was still sitting there, although much more faded. The Nobody was transparent enough to be able to see the still solid Thalassa shell and popsicle stick in his hands.

Without turning around, Roxas said "Please, Sora. Soon I won't be here to watch these treasures. And there is no way to burn a popsicle stick here, in this flameless place,"

"I am fading away, after all,"

Sora just stayed silent for a second, a sad but curious look on his face, before he asked "Does it… Hurt?"

"Hm?"

"Fading,"

"No, not really. It's a numbingly wonderful warmth swallowing me up. Your heart is numbingly wonderfully warm,"

The Nobody stood up, and walked over to his Somebody. He tried to push the treasures (For no longer were they just his in his mind), into his Somebody's hands again, but Sora wouldn't have it.

"Those aren't mine!" He yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"But I am you, Sora. Roxas never really existed," Roxas said strained, glancing down and off to the side.

Sora's face softened. "You sound like you've been force fed those words,"

"It's because I have," Roxas slowly looked up as he said this, his face unreadable.

"Back when I was in the Organization, me and Axel joked about it sometimes. In the Twilight Town simulation DIZ told me that and Namine told me that as well. I was force fed those words," The blond finished, his face slowly becoming sad.

"But you are yourself," Sora protested.

"No, I'm only a part of you," Roxas whispered, a teardrop falling off his face, home to a sorrowful smile.

*#*#*

Sora woke up late that Monday, to find that his friends from the islands, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, were outside his window calling for him to come out and play, because it was summer after all.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

2 more parts to go after this!

Thanks for reading, please review, and have a good day!


	5. Part 5

Part 5

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_Last time:_

_Sora woke up late that Monday, to find that his friends from the islands, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, were outside his window calling for him to come out and play, because it was summer after all._

_*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_

The whole day, Sora was just a bit off.

Riku and Kairi both noticed this, being some of his closest friends because of his adentures.

"What do you think is bothering him?" Kairi asked Riku worriedly.

She and Riku were standing at the other end of the wooden bridge watching Sora watch the sunset.

"I mean, he's acting weird. I can just tell that there's something bothering him. Why don't you go ask Sora what's bothering him, Riku?" Kairi said, pushing Riku towards Sora without waiting for a response from him.

Riku huffed. Off course Kairi would ask him to go check Sora out. But it was because he and Sora had gone and defeated great evils together, twice.

The silvette walked up to the brunette, and they sat on the tree together.

"Hey," Sora said, obviously more than a little tired, regardless of the fact that he'd woken up late today.

"Hey," Riku replied nonchalantly.

"Is there something going on?" The silvette asked, being blunt about it.

They sat in silence for a bit.

"Did you know him?" Sora asked out of the blue.

"Hmm?" Riku turned to look at him.

"Roxas. Did you know him?" Sora looked at the sunset still.

Riku's face contorted.

"More of him, than as a friend,"

The silence came back and stayed for a bit, leaving when Sora whispered "Because he says that he's forgotten something, and is fading away," Sora looked at Riku. "Do you know what he could be forgetting?"

The silvette shook his head. "No, because I have the feeling that I'm forgetting something too. I am not the one to ask on that,"

The silence came back like the waves push the sand on the beach, and left that way too.

"So that is what's been eating at you, isn't it Sora?" Riku asked, breaking the sound of the waves.

"Not so much eating me as eating Roxas. And me doing the eating," Sora said.

The brunette looked at his feet. "I'm not sure what to do. He seems so happy to fade, but I want him to exist too. I feel like there is a way to save him, but I don't know it. I can only hope that when I do, that it won't be too late,"

Riku and Sora sat in silence a little longer, before talking about other things, before going home, and then to sleep, and in to dreams.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Roxas smiled. Almost there.

He was standing in the middle of the platform, setting the popsicle stick and the Thalassa sea shell down on the middle.

You could see straight through him now, almost like a slightly colored window.

"Bye, Sora. Watch over my treasures for me, please? After all, I am a part of you,"

His blue eyes closed, and the Nobody disappeared, as the last of crystal grains going up.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Sora walked on the deep dive platform.

Roxas was not there, he noticed.

The Somebody stopped, paralyzed, as his eyes widened in shock at the popsicle stick and Thalassa sea shell at the center of the glass.

"Roxas," Sora said with a shaky breath, picking the treasures up.

He woke with them still in his hands.

Later that day, he put the Thalassa shell on a chain he always wore from then on out, and burned the popsicle stick at a twilight bonfire.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Thanks for reading, please review, and have a good day!

Only one more part to go!


	6. Part 6

Part 6

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Roxas found himself on the clock tower in Twilight Town, right around the corner of the ledge he used to sit on.

He walked around the corner, and the first thing he saw was a girl with shiny ebony hair sitting there, barely noticing the spiky red hair that should have been nearby was absent.

"Xion!" Roxas called out, all of the blonds forgotten memories suddenly rushing to his head.

"Roxas!" Xion stage whispered as she turned around.

Roxas ran and hugged her. "Xion, I'm so sorry I forgot you,"

"It's alright, you were bound to anyways. But now we're here, in Sora's memories, together," Xion whispered in his ear, tears in her eyes, smiling.

"And we'll never be separated again, Xion," Roxas whispered back to her.

The two of them sat, staring into the forever and eternal sunset of Twilight Town.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

THANK YOU FOR READING!

And I would like to thank OmegaStarShooter14, and HikariGaijin for reviewing my story!

Also would like to thank ShadowofaHeart, and Skygaze Lily for favoriting my story!

And more thanks to OmegaStarShooter14 for alerting this story!

I most likely will not be doing a sequel to this story, but check out my other stuff! And reviews can convince me otherwise…

Thanks for reading and have a good day!


End file.
